comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Ghidorah (New Earth-Forty Two)
History Pre-Earth Post-Earth Arrival on Earth- 2008 King Ghidorah arrived to Earth via a meteor that he was hibernating in. The meteor itself was large enough to wipe out all life on the planet when it impacted. This did not occurred however, due to the meteor being attacked by Mothra to prevent the impact of the full meteor. A large part of the meteor was destroyed by Mothra, but not the part where Ghidorah was. Ghidorah's meteor chunk would land in the Siberian wilderness, where it was found and observed by the Russian military. King Ghidorah Saga Godzilla Vs. King Ghidorah - 2014 Ghidorah would finally awaken from his hibernation by the presence by the Earth Kaiju, Godzilla, who sensed Ghidorah's presences after awakening from his own hibernation. Ghidorah would emerge out of his meteor after Godzilla uses his Atomic Breath breath on it. Ghidorah would launch a surprise attack on Godzilla by sending one of his heads outside of the crumbling meteor that bites down on Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla manages to react quickly to the attack and bites the head causing it to release, but this causes King Ghidorah to break out of the meteor revealing his full body. King Ghidorah quickly launches his three heads towards Godzilla, who avoids two of the heads, but his bitten by the last one of them. Godzilla manages to breakout of the heads grip by spinning and hitting King Ghidorah with his tail, which also causes Godzilla to bleed. King Ghidorah after being hit with Godzilla's tail begins to use his wings to fly and then dive bombs Godzilla and pin him to the ground. Godzilla uses his Atomic Breath on King Ghidorah's heads causing King Ghidorah to recoil in pain. King Ghidorah manages to regain his control and proceeds to collect energy in all three of its mouths as Godzilla charges him. Just as Godzilla is about to unleash another Atomic Breath, King Ghidorah unleashes a beam of lighting from its mouths that combine into one that strikes Godzilla, which sends Godzilla flying back. Godzilla somewhat recovers and begins retreating to the coast in an attempt to escape King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah flies towards Godzilla and begins using his heads to bite Godzilla as he flees. Godzilla manages to use his Atomic Breath one more time to breakaway from King Ghidorah and make his way into the sea, where King Ghidorah can't follow. Mothra Vs. King Ghidorah - 2014 After defeating Godzilla, King Ghidorah moves south towards China, where he begins attacking Chinese towns along the northeastern part of the country. King Ghidorah, while ravaging the territory is attacked by the People's Liberation Army of China, the Korean People's Army of North Korea, and the Mongolian General Purpose Force, which used tried to use their combined military force against the Kaiju. The attack by the three armies managed to push the Kaiju back, but they were quickly devastated by the King Ghidorah's powerful lightning beam, which destroyed most of the soldiers present. After the failed attack, King Ghidorah would continue south, where he began attacking Dandong, the city near the Chinese-North Korean border. China decided to authorize an nuclear strikes by both the Chinese military and North Korean military. The two countries launch a total of 5 nuclear missiles believing that the blast and radiation should be able to kill the King Ghidorah, but this is not so. King Ghidorah manages to not only absorb the blast from the missiles, but appears to gain more energy, which he uses to send an lightning beam around the city destroying most of the remaining buildings. King Gridorah eventually leaves the city and travels further south to Dalian, where he begins attacking that city. King Ghidorah is interrupted however by the arrival of Mothra, who appears in her final form. Mothra is the first to attack using her energy beams on King Ghidorah's heads, while simultaneously using her speed to avoid the King's counter attacks. King Ghidorah attempts to use his lightning beam to hit Mothra, but each beam misses, due to the Kaiju's speed and maneuverability in the air. Mothra continues to use her beams to slowly injure King Ghidorah and appears to be getting the advantage of the large and powerful Kaiju, until King Ghidorah begins flapping his wings, which causes Mothra to begin make it difficult Mothra to stay in the air. This causes Mothra to accidentally crash into a skyscraper and fall to the ground. This moment give King Ghidorah the chance he needs to attack Mothra, which he does by biting Mothra's left wing and making it impossible for her to fly. With his prey unable to fly, King Ghidorah tries to eat Mothra, but upon biting her body, it is revealed to be just a molted shell, which hides a small tunnel underground. Rodan Vs. King Ghidorah - 2014 King Ghidorah continues his rampage through China's coast, destroying many coastal towns and villages in till he arrives at Hong Kong, where the Japanese, Chinese, South Korean, Vietnam, and Filipino navy decide to make a final stand to kill King Ghidorah, before the other Kaiju that appeared in New Zealand arrives to cause more damage. The attack fails to do enough damage and the forces are once again decimated by King Ghidorah. The remain force tries to retreat, but are set upon by King Ghidorah, who attempts to use his lightning beam on them, but is stopped by the Kaiju from the New Zealand, know called Rodan, who collides with King Ghidorah. Rodan then proceeds to fly around King Ghidorah using his own electrical blast on him. The blast hurts King Ghidorah, but not enough for the kaiju to suffer any terrible injuries. King Ghidorah then retaliates by using its electrical blast on Rodan, which knows him out of the air. Rodan uses his electrical blast to hit King Ghidorah in his middle head causing the kaiju to recoil in pain, while Rodan takes off from the ground and flees from King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah follows the fleeing Kaiju, which flies towards Mt. Fuji at a faster rate then King Ghidorah, who is estimated to arrive at least 3 hours after Rodan. Operation: Let Them Fight!!! - 2014 King Ghidorah arrives in Japan and flies over southern part of the country, while ignoring the cities and towns below as it heads directly towards Tokyo. The Japan Air Self-Defense Force follow the Kaiju at a safe distance, but are called off by Monarch revealing that their is nothing they can do to stop it. King Ghidorah arrives in Tokyo at dawn and is greeted by the three Kaiju it defeated on its rampage, with the butterfly Mothra appearing from the fogged forest of Aokigahara, Rodan rises out of Mt. Fuji's crater causing a minor eruption around him, and Godzilla ascends out of the dark waters of the Port of Tokyo. The three Kaiju move towards King Ghidorah and surround the massive Kaiju on all sides.Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju (New Earth-Forty Two) Category:New Earth-Forty Two Category:Males Category:Flight Category:Electric Blasts Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Animal Traits Category:Aliens